The Eternal Vow
by TheEgyptianOwl
Summary: This is my 2013 NaNo! AU. This is the story of Lily's life. After arguing with Severus in 5th year her life changes. She bumps into Lucius. Lily discovers he's not as cruel as he seems. However, he's not the only one interested in her. Lily's captured and rescued but the rescuerers discover they have more in common than they realise. Love is eternal as is a Vow.
1. Chapter 1

The Eternal Vow

By

TheEgyptianOwl

Summary: This is my 2013 NaNo! AU. This is the story of Lily's life. After arguing with Severus in 5th year her life changes. She bumps into Lucius. Lily discovers he's not as cruel as he seems. However, he's not the only one interested in her. Lily's captured and rescued but the rescuerers discover they have more in common than they realise. Love is eternal as is a Vow.

Rating: M.

Genres: romance and drama.

Pairings: Lily/Lucius are the main pairing but the story also features other pairings.

Anti-Litigation Charm: It all belongs to JKR; I play for non-profit amusement. This is a work of FanFiction. Any resemblance to actual person(s), living or dead, events, or locales is entirely coincidental.

Authors Notes: My author's notes often contain information that the reader may find useful or interesting, so you might want to look at those and skim them as you read.  
This is my 2013 NaNo! I thought that I'd better let you all know that today is the 1st of November in Australia-so if your wondering why I'm posting the first chapter of the story on the 31st of October (which is when the site says it was posted) rather then posting it on the 1st of November (when NaNo begins) that is why. This FanFic is going to be monstrously long. And when I say long, I really, truly mean it. The FanFic is partially HBP and DH compliant.  
This FanFic will hopefully be updated once a week once all the writing and editing has been done. Please let me know if I make any grammatical, spelling or canon related mistakes.

Reviews make me smile. ^_^

O0O0O

Chapter One

Lily pumped her legs, urging the swing to go higher. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the warm summer air on her face. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and she looked around the nearly deserted playground for her older sister, Petunia. She was swinging on the swing next to her, glaring at her younger sister with disapproval.

"Lily, don't do it!" Petunia Evans shrieked. Lily merely grinned wider and let go of the swing at the very height of its ark and flew into the air, giggling madly. She hovered for a few seconds and landed too lightly to be natural.  
"Mummy told you not to do things like that!" Petunia cried. Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, then she leapt up, hands on her hips. "Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

"But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do." She was eager to show her sister yet another one of her unnatural abilities. Although Petunia had not appreciated Lily's other tricks, perhaps she would like this particular one. Petunia glanced around nervously as Lily took a flower from a rose bush. Her sister advanced, torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, then she held out her palm and concentrated hard on the flower. The flower sat on Lily's palm, opening and closing it's petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster.

"Stop it!" Petunia cried.

"It's not hurting you," Lily defended, disappointed that she could not share something so amazing with her sister. She closed her hand on the blossom and then she tossed it back to the ground.

"It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and they lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" she added. Lily was pleased to hear the longing in Petunia's voice. Just as she opened her mouth to instruct her, Lily was cut off.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" The voice came from behind the very bush which Lily had chosen her flower from. A sallow, small, stringy boy jumped out, startling the two girls. He blushed as he looked at Lily, but she hardly noticed: 'could this boy have an explanation?'

"What's obvious?" Lily asked curiously. The boy's eyes sparkled as he stepped closer to Lily, not taking his eyes off of her except to briefly glance over at her sister, who had moved towards the swings suspiciously.

"I know what you are," he said this in a low, excited voice.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, breathlessly.

"You're...you're a Witch," he whispered. Lily's air of curiosity suddenly evaporated.

"That's not a very nice thing to say!" she exclaimed, humiliated that she thought that she could trust the boy. She turned away from the strange boy and walked towards her sister who was now sitting on one of the swings. Petunia was watching every move Severus made. Lily didn't notice him bend down and pick up the fallen flower as she was walking away from him, but Petunia noticed him pick it up. She looked at him with disgust. He put the flower in the pocket of his pants.

"No!" he called to Lily, following her. She stood close to her sister now, mimicking her look of disapproval. "You are, you are a Witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there is nothing wrong with that. My Mum's one, and I'm a Wizard." Lily softened her look, but Petunia's laugh was like cold water as she gazed hautily at the boy.

"Wizard!" she shrieked, her courage returning now that she had recovered from her shock. "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily, and it was evident from her tone that she considered the address a poor recommendation. Lily didn't quite understand, but before she could inquire, Petunia turned back to the Snape boy. "Why have you been spying on us?"

"I haven't been spying," he said, looking uncomfortable. Lily turned and she faced him and as she examined him closely, she noticed that he looked dirty. "I wouldn't spy on you anyway," he spat at Petunia. "You're a Muggle!" Although neither sister understood the word, they both caught the insulting tone.

"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" Petunia said shrilly. Petunia stood up and Lily moved to her side. The two sisters walked awayfrom Severus, glaring at him as they left him standing alone in the park.

O0O0O

The two girls walked along the path for a few minutes in silence. Lily was too busy pondering what the boy had revealed to notice that her sister was fuming.

"Do you think it is true?" Lily asked Petunia.

"I told you not to jump like that!" Petunia responded rounding on Lily.

"But Tuney "

"That horrible boy has been following us because of you," Petunia accused.

Lily was now defensive. "How was I supposed to know that we had someone following us? Maybe Snape can "

"You're not going to see him again, are you?" Petunia asked Lily angrily. "He's bad news, he's from Spinner's End, Lilly. It's a horrid place."

"It's not his fault where he lives!" retorted Lily indignantly.

"And his clothes," continued Petunia, not listening. "They were so old and dirty! I bet they don't even own washing machines on Spinner's End."

Before Lily could respond to this, they reached their house. Petunia opened the door and entered the house. The door started to swing shut, but Lily grabbed it and she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Petunia tossed the key to Lily and she caught it. While she placed the key on the hook, Lily glanced at Petunia who was walking towards the staircase.

"Petunia, wait " Petunia glared over her shoulder at Lily, then without saying anything, she marched up the staircase, leaving Lily alone. After a few moments, Lily heard a door upstairs slam. Lily sighed.

O0O0O

In a small thicket of trees, (a sunlit river glittered through the trunks and the shadows cast by the trees made a basin of cool green shade), two children sat facing each other, cross-legged on the ground.

Snape had removed his coat now; his odd smock looked less peculiar in the half light.

"...and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside school, you get letters."

"But I have done magic outside school as you know!" Lily cried.

"We're all right. We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven," he nodded importantly, "and they start training you, then you've got to go careful."

There was a little silence. Lily picked up a fallen twig and twirled it in the air, she was imagining sparks trailing from it. Then she dropped the twig, leaned in towards the boy, and said, "It is real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?"

"It's real for us. It isn't real for her, but we'll get the letter, you and me."

"Really?" whispered Lily.

"Definitely," said Snape, and even with his poorly cut hair and his odd clothes, he struck an oddly impressive figure sprawled in front of her, brimful of confidence in his destiny.

"And will it really come by owl?" Lily asked.

"Normally, but you're Muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come to you're house and explain the situation to you and your parents."

"Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?"

Snape hesitated. His black eyes, eager in the greenish gloom, moved over the pale face and the dark red hair of his friend.

"No," he said finally. "It doesn't make any difference."

"Good," said Lily, relaxing. She had been worrying about that, she wanted to fit in.

"You've got loads of magic, I saw that. All the time I was watching you..." His voice trailed away; she was not listening to him. Lily was now stretched out on the leafy ground and she was looking up at the canopy of leaves overhead. He watched her as greedily as he had watched her in the playground.

"How are things at your house?" Lily asked him. A little crease appeared between his eyes.

"Fine," he said.

"They're not arguing anymore?"

"Oh yes, they're arguing," said Snape. He picked up a fistful of leaves and began to tare them apart, apparently unaware of what he was doing. "But it won't be that long and I'll be gone."

"Doesn't your Dad like magic?"  
"He doesn't li ke anything, much," said Snape.

"Severus?" A little smile twisted Snape's mouth when she said his name.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about the Dementors again."

"What d'you want to know about them for?"

"If I use magic outside school "

"They wouldn't give you to the Dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard the Wizard prison, Azkaban. You're not going to end up in Azkaban, you're too " He turned red again and shredded more leaves. Then Lily heard a small rustling noise behind them. She sat up and turned. Petunia, hiding behind a tree, had lost her footing.

"Tuney!" said Lily, surprise and welcome in her voice, but Snape had jumped to his feet.

"Who's spying now?" he shouted. "What d'you want?"

Petunia was breathless, alarmed at being caught. She was struggling to think of something hurtful to say to Severus.

"What is that you're wearing, anyway?" she said, pointing at Snape's chest. "Your Mum's blouse?" There was a crack. A branch over Petunia's head had fallen.

Lily screamed. The branch caught Petunia on the shoulder, and she staggered backwards and burst into tears. "Tuney!" But Petunia was running away. Lily rounded on Snape. "Did you make that happen?"

"No." He looked both defiant and scared.

"You did!" She was backing away from him. "You did! You hurt her!"

"No no, I didn't!" But the lie did not convince Lily. After one last burning look, she ran from the little thicket, off after her sister, and Snape looked miserable and confused

O0O0O

Lily caught up with her sister on the path. "Petunia. Wait."

"I do not want to talk to you Lily." Petunia's tone was cold and she did not glance back at her sister, who had a hurt look on her face.

"But Petunia " Lily began but Petunia picked up her pace. The two girls ignored one another as they walked along the path and they reached their house. Petunia opened the door and she entered the house. The door slammed shut behind her.

Lily opened the door and she stepped into the house, closing the dor behind her. Petunia put the key on the hook, then she marched towards the staircase.

Lily glanced at the retreating form of her sister and she sighed sadly.

She leant against the wall, thinking. She wanted to be alone. She did not know how she felt about the situation. She was excited about going to a school for magic, but then again, she was sad as she would be leaving Petunia and her parents (but she'd spend the holidays with her family). Petunia however, did not want Lily around (that was what Lily thought as her sister was ignoring her), so Lily thought she'd make the best of the situation. A small bubble of hope filled her insides. She was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn magic.

"Lily-flower, can you come here, dear?" Brenna Evans (Lily and Petunia's mother) called to Lily from the kitchen. Sighing, Lily turned away from the staircase and her sister who was probably now in her room, and she walked towards the opened kitchen door.

Lily stood in the doorway. Brenna was sitting on a kitchen chair at the kitchen table and across from Lily's mother sat a stern-looking woman. "Ah, Lily, good." Brenna smiled and pointed with a ringed hand towards an empty seat at the kitchen table. Lily walked to the kitchen table and she sat down. Had she done something wrong? She glanced at the older woman whom she had never met.

"This is Professor McGonagall." Professor? Lily looked confusedly at the stern-looking woman. She wore a tartan dress and her black hair was in a tight bun.

"Hello Lily." The woman smiled a rare smile. "I have come to speak to you about a matter of importance."

"Hello Professor..." Lily said shyly.

Brenna stood up and said: "I'll make us all a cup of tea."

After the Professor had told Lily's mother how she liked her tea: white with one sugar, Brenna busied herself by making the cups of tea.

After Brenna had given Lily and Professor McGonagall both a cup of tea, she sat down, holding her own warm cup between her hands.

The Professor faced Lily who, though she was tall for her age, felt quite small at the moment. "You have nothing to worry about," Professor McGonagall said to Lily as if she could read her mind, "I have come to tell you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you choose to accept your place at Hogwarts, you will learn magic as I did, with other students. I will be your Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts."

Lily blinked. Professor McGonagall was a Witch, one of the finest Witches that Hogwarts had ever seen in fact.

Severus had said that Lily was a Witch. At first, Lily had thought that he was playing a trick on her or that he had been trying to upset her, but now she was wondering if he had been right all along.

"I'm a a Witch?" Lily asked, a look of uncertainty was on her face. This had to be a joke or trick or something. She wanted to believe Severus and this woman; but she didn't know if she should.

"Yes my dear, you are. Have you ever done anything out of the ordinary?" the Professor asked the girl.

"I Y-yes." Lily stammered and she hung her head. "My sister Petunia always said I wasn't normal."

"Petunia doesn't know what she is talking about Lily, you are perfectly normal." Brenna said quietly.

"But Mummy I can do weird things " Lily's lip quivered. Brenna stood up, walked to the cupboard and opened it. She looked for something inside it and then she closed it. She turned around. She walked to the kitchen table and she put a jar of cookies on the table's surface and then she walked over to her sad-faced daughter.

"Oh Lils, you can't help what you can do. You also can't change how Petunia feels but I'll have a talk with her about this." Brenna gently put her arms around her daughter for a brief moment. Then she walked back to her seat and sat down again.

"Your mother is right Lily." Professor McGonagall reached into the cookie jar and leant across the table. She handed Lily a cookie.

"T-thank you." Lily sniffled and she bit into the cookie.

"If you accept your place at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said leaning back in her chair, "you will learn not only how to use your magic abilities, but you will also learn how to control them. You can't do magic in the Muggle world. The word Muggle is a word used in the Wizarding world. A Muggle is someone who cannot do magic."

"B-b-but I h-have done magic and Petunia has seen it!" Lily said, the colour draining from her face. "Will I be punished now?" she hung her head.

"No, no. You won't be punished. The magic you did was accidental." Lily wasn't so sure about that. She had willingly shown Petunia what she could do with the flower, but unfortunately, Petunia had not liked the trick.

Professor Mcgonagall took a cookie from the cookie jar and she bit into it. While they ate their cookies and drank their cups of tea, Professor McGonagall told Lily and Brenna about Hogwarts the ghosts, the classes, the other teachers, the food and she told Lily that she'd be at the beginning with all the other first years, so she need not worry about being behind in her classes (that was one of Lily's concerns).

After she finished her cookie, Professor McGonagall picked up her tartan handbag from off of the kitchen floor beside her chair and she opened it. She searched through the bag for a few moments. Finally, the woman closed the bag and in her hand was a letter.

"This is your Hogwarts Letter." Lily took the letter eagerly from the woman. She opened the envelope and she took the letter out of it. The two women waited in silence while she read her Hogwarts letter.

The letter told her that term would begin on September the first and there was a list of the equipment that she would need.

"How will I buy my equipment?" Lily asked after she had finished reading her letter.

"You're Father and I will give you some money. Professor McGonagall has offered to take you to Diagon Alley, that's a magical place in London where you will be able to change you're money that we give you into the money that is used in the Wizarding world. You can get all the equipment that you will need there as well." Brenna smiled at her daughter. "You have nothing to worry about my dear." Professor McGonagall had obviously explained things to Brenna while Lily and Petunia were both out of the house.

"Thanks Mum, I'll thank Dad when he gets home from work. Thank you Professor for offering to take me." Lily smiled and the older woman stood up.

"That is fine. I'll see you in a weeks' time Lily, we will get all of your things then."

Lily and her mother stood up too. "Yes, thank you Minerva." Brenna said and she smiled. "I'm sure my Lily will be in good hands while in Diagon Alley and at Hogwarts."

"The very best." Minerva McGonagall turned and left the room and Brenna followed her. Lily walked out of the kitchen and she walked upstairs and she entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her. After a moment, Lily heard the front door being closed down stairs.

O0O0O

Later, Lily knocked on Petunia's bedroom door. "Petunia, I need to speak to you." Silence... "Petunia, please. I have to talk to you." There was another moment of silence, then the door opened.

Petunia stood in the doorway and Lily noticed that her sisters eyes were red-rimmed from crying. "Go away."

"But Petunia, I have come to tell you something I I am going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh! I guessed that you believed that Snape boy!" Petunia cried.

"No," Lily replied, "it isn't just him. Professor McGonagall told me that I am a Witch too."

"Who is that?" Petunia asked her sister.

"Professor McGonagall came here earlier, she's a teacher at Hogwarts, the school I am going to, the school for Witches and Wizards."

"I don't want to hear any more of this!" Petunia shrieked. "You are going to a school for a school for freaks!"

"I'm not a freak!" Lily cried, Petunia didn't know it, but she had really hurt her sister with her words.

"Yes, you are." Petunia replied. Lily blinked back tears.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Tuney. I really am. It isn't my fault what I am. Don't worry though, I'm going to be far away from you and you don't need to see me again except for in the holidays."

"I'll make sure I'm out of the house for I do not want to be anywhere near my freak of a sister." Petunia said, holding her head up high. "In fact, you will not be my sister anymore if you choose to go to that place for freaks."

"I wish this didn't have to change anything between us Petunia "

"Oh, but it does. Now get out of my sight freak."

"I love you Petunia." Lily said softly and with that, she turned around and walked away. Lily heard Petunia's bedroom door slam behind her. From that moment on, Lily's and Petunia's relationship was never the same again.

O0O0O

The next chapter, in which Lily talkes to Brenna, will be posted next Friday. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lily knocked on Petunia's closed bedroom door. "Tuney Tuney I want to speak to you."

Silence

Lily waited for a response, but none came from behind the door.

She tried to get an answer from her sister again: "Tuney, please, I need to talk to you." Lily hated the fact that she and her sister were fighting. The two girls had been so close to one another and now they hardly talked to one another anymore. It had nearly been a week since Professor McGonagall came to the Evans house to tell Lily that she'd be taking her to Diagon Alley in a weeks time and Petunia had mostly ignored Lily in the days after the Professors visit.

"Tuney, I want to tell you that I am sorry and I hope that we can still be friends, still be still be sisters."

"I don't want a freak for a sister." The response from Petunia hurt Lily and she turned and with a sob, she ran into her bedroom, threw herself down on her bed and cried into her pillow.

'What have I done?' Lily wondered, not for the first time. 'Why does she hate me?'

O0O0O

Petunia hated herself. Why did she have to hurt Lily? Why did Lily have to hurt her by wanting to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the school for freaks? 'I want her here with me!' Petunia screamed silently as she pounded her fists on her pillow. 'I want Lily all to myself! I want to go to that school with her. I don't believe in Witches and Wizards or do I? what about those tricks she showed me the way she was able to land lightly while jumping from the still swinging swing the flower with it's moving petals? I can't deny that magic exists, even if I want to. Nevertheless, I want to be with my sister, wherever she is!'

Sighing, Petunia thought yet again of going to find Lily so she could apologise to her for calling her a freak and for ignoring her the way she had, but she didn't. Why didn't she go talk to Lily? Because she hated to admit this-she was jealous of her younger sister and she was angry, she wanted Lily to remain with her and not go to that school. She did not want to be separated from her sister . The thought terrified her. 'I'm sorry Lily, I'm so sorry!'

O0O0O

"Hello Love." Edward Evans smiled as he walked up to his wife Brenna. He had had a busy day at work; he wanted to relax and spend time with his beloved family. However, he could not help but notice the tears in his beautiful angels eyes.

"Darling, what is wrong?" he asked his wife, concerned.

"Our girls are still fighting. I tell you Edward, I can't handle seeing them upset and angry with one another. They were so close now, now I don't know what has gotten into them."

Edward gently put his arms around his wife and held her. "Don't worry love I know you are worrying, but things will work out. You'll se."

"I can't help but worry. They never used to fight, but ever since Lily was told that she is a Witch, things have changed between them. I don't know why, but I have a few suspicions. I think Tuney is jealous. She is also hurting as she thinks Lily is leaving her for good. Lily isn't leaving her, or us. She's going to spend the holidays with us. Maybe that will chear Tuney up if we remind her of that."

"Why don't you talk to them my love? I would, but they'd think that because I'm a psychologist, that I'm taking a professional interest in their situation. Part of me admits that that is the case, but they are our daughters and I want them to be happy."

"As do I my love." Brenna sighed and rested her head on Edward's shoulder. She would do as he suggested, she would talk to their children.

O0O0O

That night while Brenna tucked her youngest child into bed, she asked: "are you alright Lily?"

"Yes Mummy." Lily's response was automatic; it was not the truth. She was not alright. She wanted Petunia to talk to her again. She wanted things to be like they were before but her sister wasn't giving them that chance. She kept calling her a freak and she kept ignoring her. What did Lily have to do to make Petunia realise that Lily was the same person that she had been before she found out that she was a Witch?

Brenna tucked the blankets under Lily's chin and she sat down on the side of Lily's bed. "Darling, I want you to talk to me. I want to know why you're upset and why you and you're sister are fighting." Brenna stroked her daughters red hair back from her forehead and she gazed into her green eyes.

"Tuney thinks Tuney thinks that I am that I am a freak!" Lily sobbed, burying her head in her arms.

"W-what! No Tuney wouldn't say "

"She did She did!" Lily cried. "She said she didn't want a freak for a sister "

Brenna gasped. "No "

"Y-yes " Lily stammered.

"Oh darling, I am so sorry that she thinks that."

"It isn't you're fault Mummy." Lily tried to smile.

"My beautiful brave Witch. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mummy."

Brenna kissed her daughter on the cheek and said: "I'll talk to her while you are at Diagon Alley with Professor McGonagall tomorrow. Maybe I can get her to apologise to you for saying the things that she said and for ignoring you."

"It is not necessary Mummy."

"Yes, it is. I can't see my girls fighting like this. I don't want there to be a wall between you for the rest of you're lives. Go to sleep darling. I'll see you in the morning. You need to be up bright and early. Good night my little one."

"Good night Mummy. I love you."

"I love you too."

Brenna stood and exited the room, closing the door softly behind her.

O0O0O

The next morning at nine-thirty, Minerva arrived at the Evans family home so she could take Lily to Diagon Alley. After the doorbell rang, Brenna put down the clothes she was folding, then she went to the front door and she opened it. She smiled at Minerva and invited her to come into the house. When they were in the kitchen she made Minerva a cup of tea.

Brenna said: "while you drink your tea, I'll go up stairs and see if Lily is ready to go." Brenna exited the room and Minerva sat, sipping at her tea while she waited for the mother and daughter to come down stairs. The girl was so excited to be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Lily is just brushing her hair, she'll be here in a minute or two." Brenna said, coming back into the kitchen.

"That is fine Brenna. How has she been? I could tell when I was here last time that she is excited."

"Yes, she is very excited." Brenna sat down at the kitchen table across from Minerva and she sighed. "If only she and Petunia her sister would act how they used to. They were so close Minerva. Now I think Tuney is jealous of her sister and I found out that she called Lily a freak and she said she 'didn't want a freak for a sister.' I know that hurt Lily very much when Petunia said that to Lily."

"Of course those words would hurt someone." Minerva was saddened to think that the older sister would think that of her younger sister, especially as they had been so close.

"I can't help but worry. I feel like a wall is sepparating them."

"Sometimes that is the case. Lily will be in a different world for the majority of the next seven years and Petunia can't accompany her, as for her, the world of Witches and Wizards doesn't exist."

"I wish it did. I wish she and Lily could accompany one another while at Hogwarts but I know it isn't meant to be that way." Brenna sighed. Would her children ever have the relationship that they had before? She doubted it.

"Mummy, I'm ready." Lily entered the kitchen and smiled at Professor McGonagall. "Hello Professor."

"Hello Lily, how are you my dear?" the older Witch asked.

"Fine Professor, how are you?"

"I'm good my dear. We will be travelling on the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley."

"What is that?" Lily asked. She was curious.

"You will see." Minerva smiled at the child.

The Two women stood up and smiled at Brenna. "Don't worry Brenna, things will work out."

"Thank you Minerva. I hope you are right. Here is you're bag of money darling, I do hope it is enough."

"I'm sure there will be enough money in the bag." Minerva said as Lily put the bag in her dress pocket.

"We should be back by five at the latest."

"Alright. Thank you Minerva. Have a good time darling." Brenna shook Minerva's hand and then she hugged her youngest child.

"I will Mummy." Lily smiled as she embraced her back. "Don't worry about me and Tuney Mummy, she's upset and I can understand that, but she won't be forever."

"I'm sure she'll come around sweety." Brenna said.

"I hope so Mummy. I really do. I want it to be like it was before."

"So do I darling, so do I."

The mother and daughter moved away from one another. "Let's go out the front and then we can get on the Knight Bus." Minerva smiled at Brenna and the Professor and her daughter exited the room.

"Is it true that there are ghosts at Hogwarts Professor?" Lily asked and Brenna knew Lily was curious.

"Yes, there are. They-"

Professor McGonagal's voice faded away as she and Lily went out the front door andBrenna heard it close behind them.

She sighed. She would go and talk to Petunia and see if she could find out what was troubling her non-magical daughter. She hoped things would work out between Petunia and Lily and that they would be friends again.

O0O0O

The next chapter, in which Lily meets a certain Marauder, will be posted next Friday. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lily and Minerva stood on the pavement outside Lily's house. Minerva raised her right hand (which was her wand hand) into the air and a triple-decker violet bus suddenly appeared on the road in front of them.

The conductor opened the door of the bus and he stood on the top step which lead down to the ground. He greeted them both and he moved into the interior of the bus to allow the two Witches to enter it.

"Where do you wish to travel to?" the conductor asked Minerva.

"To the Leaky Cauldron."

"Very well. Please take your seats." They sat down. Lily noticed that the seats were not bolted to the floor. She hoped this bus would be just like any bus but that was not the case. (1)

Bang!

Lily found herself on the floor. She had fallen from her seat. "Ouch, that hurt..."

"Let me help you." A boy of about Lily's own age was looking down at her. He held out his hand.

"I'm Sirius Black."

"I'm Lily Evans." She put her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet. She let go of his hand and she swayed slightly. "Thank you for helping me Sirius."

"Your welcome Lily."

Lily glanced over at Minerva. "Thanks for the warning. I take it you've travelled on the bus before?"

"I have, and your welcome." Minerva chuckled.

"Is she your Mum?" Sirius asked Lily as he glanced at Minerva.

"Uh, no. Mum would tell me about things such as an insane bus that throws you around. She is Professor McGonagall."

"Your the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts, am I right?" Sirius asked Minerva.

"You are correct Mr Black." Minerva replied.

"Please, call me Sirius. I take it you know my cousin Bellatrix?"

"Yes Sirius, I know your cousin Bellatrix and I am sorry that I know such a rotten apple."

Lily burst out laughing. "You should see your face right now Professor, you look like you have actually swallowed a rotten apple."

"I'd happily eat a rotten apple that isn't labled Bellatrix any day. An actual rotten apple would probably listen to me more then she does."

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts and tell the other teachers that she is the apple of your eye."

"Don't you dare Mr Black." Lily grinned and a moment later, she was lying on the floor.

"Oops. I didn't expect that." She grinned up at Sirius.

"No one does." He grinned down at her. Minerva smiled and the conductor told them that they had reached their destination.

Sirius helped Lily to her feet once more. "I'll tell Bella that you send your regards Professor." He glanced at Minerva and he did a good job of keeping a straight face.

"Sirius Black, you are lucky we aren't in term right now..."

"Why, what would you do? Sirius asked and an expression of mock horror was on his face.

"Just be glad that we are not in term. Otherwise, I would have taken a large amount of points from the house which you are sorted into."

"You'd take points from Gryffindor? I heard it is your house."

"Yes, it is, and yes I would. We should get off of the bus Lily, I don't like the idea of spending time with Miss Black all day."

"As you wish Professor." The two Witches got off of the bus and Sirius followed them. Bang! The bus disappeared.

"I'll see you around Lily. Bye Professor."

"Bye..." Lily smiled at his retreating form. He walked to the side of the building which was in front of them and he disappeared from their view. 'There must be an entrance to the building at the back.' Lily thought.

Lily and Minerva decided to have a drink in the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron was the pub that stood in front of them.

"Is there something like another entrance on the other side of the pub Professor?"

"The entrance to Diagon Alley is on the other side of the building." Now Lily knew where Sirius had gone. They entered the pub and they had a drink. Lily had a butterbeer. She had never tasted it before and in her opinion, it was one of the best drinks ever.

O0O0O

After they left the Leaky Cauldron, Lily and Minerva went outside via the pub's back entrance. (2)

Minerva took out her wand and then she Muttered: "Three up... two across..." Lily looked at her with a puzzled expression. What did the woman mean? Then Lily discovered what Minerva meant when she tapped a brick on the wall in front of them.

Lily jumped back when the wall began to move and widen. It finally stopped moving and Lily gazed open=mouthed at the man sized hole in front of her. They walked through the archway which was the portal into Diagon Alley. The archway closed behind them.

A long cobbled street was now in front of them.

"Wow." Lily smiled at the woman who walked beside her. "That was some magic Professor." Minerva shrugged: "It is not hard to do what I just did if you know how to do it. Our first destination is Gringotts: the Wizarding bank."

Lily nodded. She gazed around in awe. She saw people rushing to and from various places. They were talking, carrying various packages and parcils or sitting on benches in the shade. Lily wished she had at least eight more eyes. She noticed that a variety of strange and exciting shops and restaurants lined the pathways.

Lily and Minerva walked along the cobbled street and they finally reached a large white marble building. "Welcome to Gringotts..." Minerva cleared her throat and she continued to speak: "The bank is run by goblins." Lily's eyes widened. "I think that it is best that you stay close to me."

"I will do that Professor." Lily had heard stories about goblins and the stories she heard described them as sly, greedy and cruel creatures. Lily wondered if the goblins at Gringotts were any different. They walked up the stone steps and they approached a goblin. It had to be a goblin. It didn't look like a human. It was guarding a set of doors which stood opened behind it.

The creature had black eyes, white hair, long fingers and feet and it was wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold. It was obviously guarding the building. (3)

The goblin nodded at them: it had given them permition to enter the building via the burnished bronze doors behind it. It moved asside and allowed them to enter the building.

They walked into the interior of the building.

They now stood in the small entrance hall of the Wizarding bank. Another set of doors stood in front of them. These doors were silver and they were closed. Engraved upon the doors were the following words:

'Enter, stranger, but take heed

of what awaits the sin of greed,

for those who take, but do not earn,

must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

a treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware,

of finding more than treasure there.' (4)

Two goblins flanked either side of the silver doors and the goblin on the right side of the door opened the doors to allow them to enter a vast marble hall. Long counters stretched along the length of the hall. Doors lead to the vault passageways. There were at least a hundred goblins seated behind the counters performing various tasks.

Lily and Minerva walked up to the counter and she took a bag filled with money from the inside of her handbag. She spoke to the goblin in behind the counter.

"Miss Lily Evans is under my care and her mother gave me this Muggle money to be converted into Wizarding money so she can buy her school supplies."

"Ah, so your a Muggle-born?" the goblin asked, glancing at Lily.

"Yes. I am, Sir."

"Very well, hand over the bag. I'll be back in a moment with the Wizarding money you require." Minerva handed the goblin the bag and he stood up and walked through one of the doors behind the counter. They didn't have to wait long for him to return. He sat back down on his stool and he handed Minerva the bag of money. "Here is the converted money. There are fifty gallions in the bag."

"Thank you very much."

The goblin nodded. "Have a good day."

"You, too. Come on Lily." They turned and Lily followed Minerva out of the building.

"Why don't we get your wand first?" Minerva asked the girl when they were standing in the sunshine

"I'd love to get my wand first. I've been waiting for this moment ever since I found out that I was a Witch."

"Most Witches and Wizards are excited when they get their wands. Ollivander's is the best place for wands." 'I can't wait to get my wand...' Lily thought and she smiled as they walked to Ollivander's: the shop that sold wands.

O0O0O

(1) and (3): the descriptions of the Knight Bus and goblins in this chapter are based off of the descriptions as seen in Harry Potter Wiki.

(2) The Harry Potter Lexicon gives a detailed description of Diagon Alley and I gave a brief description (using part of the description as seen at the Harry Potter Lexicon) of Diagon Alley in this chapter as the story is focused mainly on Lily and it isn't focused on detailed descriptions about various things.

(4) The message on the doors at Gringotts can be found on page 73 in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone!

I know some of you might have expected that Lily was going to meet James in this chapter and at first, that was the plan, but I decided to surprise you all. Note: I refuse to bash Bellatrix in real life as I am like her and I think that she is a fascinating character.

O0O0O

The next chapter, in which Lily gets a wand, will be posted next Friday.


End file.
